There are a wide variety of known methods of constructing an origami-style of foldable picture frame disclosed in the prior art. The picture frames produced by following the teachings of these methods are judged by comparing their relative strength and aesthetic appearance. The efficacy of these methods are judged by comparing their relative ease of assembly, and relative ability to remain in the folded position.
In order to maintain the picture frame in the folded position, a number of the methods require that parts of the frame be permanently affixed together. An example of such a method is U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,354 which was granted to Papov in 1989. This reference calls for a number of back pieces to be by adhered by suitable means, such as sticky tape, glue or adhesive. Another example of such a method is United Kingdom Patent Application 2,104,378 which was filed by Lewis in 1981 and published in 1983. This teaching adversely affects the frame being taken apart and subsequently reused. Other methods call for the use of attachment tabs. Attachment tabs facilitate reusability, but are prone to loss of a tab if care is not taken. An example of a method employing tabs which are inserted into slots is United Kingdom Application 2,220,854 filed by Creeper, Creighton, and Fellows in 1988 and published in 1990.